lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Raccoon and Groot
Rocket Raccoon and Groot are both playable characters in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. Rocket originates from Marvel Preview #7 while Groot originates from Tales to Astonish #13 before getting more relevance with the MCU, beginning with Guardians of the Galaxy. At the start of the battle, the player can either choose Rocket or Groot, as they have different stats and moves to one another, but since there technically count as a tag team, they share the exact same health and the same level. Stats Base Stats Normal (Rocket Raccoon) *HP = 1330 *Strength = 95 *Defence = 60 *Speed = 125 *SP Attack = 70 *SP Defence = 100 Normal (Groot) *HP = 1330 *Strength = 125 *Defence = 150 *Speed = 60 *SP Attack = 70 *SP Defence = 75 At Lvl. 100 (Rocket Raccoon) *HP = 1925 *Strength = 293 *Defence = 228 *Speed = 383 *SP Attack = 262 *SP Defence = 328 At Lvl. 100 (Groot) *HP = 1925 *Strength = 383 *Defence = 438 *Speed = 240 *SP Attack = 262 *SP Defence = 273 Abilities Special Attacks (Rocket Raccoon) *Spitfire (Right from the start) (Rocket shoots a fireball from one of his weapons) *Angel Gift (Right from the start) (Rocket sets up a red mine to the ground, and after 3 seconds, it explodes at the enemy) *Tunnel Rat (Lvl. 30) (Digs down underground, allowing to 100% dodge the enemy's attack, but only used once during battles) *Grab Bag (Lvl. 34) (Rocket sets up a blue mine to the ground, and after 3 seconds, a lightning bolt appears and shocks the enemy. An upgrade to Angel Gift) *Oil Bomb (Lvl. 38) (Rocket throws oil towards the enemy, which will double the damage of fire attacks) *Spitspark (Lvl. 42) (Rocket shoots an electric ball from one of his weapons. An upgrade to Spitfire) *Mr. Flapper (Lvl. 45) (Sets up a bear trap, and if the enemy tries to attack, the trap will snap it, interrupting its attack) *Claymore (Lvl. 49) (Rocket sets up a orange mine to the ground, and after 3 seconds, it explodes into a melting lava at the enemy. May cause it to burn) *Pendulum (Lvl. 53) (Rocket summons a huge log that hits 1 or 2 enemies) *Mad Hopper (Lvl. 56) (Rocket throws a large trap to the ground, and if the enemy tries to attack it, the trap will counterattack with an electric shock) Special Attacks (Groot) *Groot Slam (Right from the start) (Groot jumps in air and slams into the ground with his fists at the enemy) *Groot Splinter (Right from the start) (Groot extends his left arm to attack the enemy) *Tough Bark (Lvl. 30) (Groot defends himself, decreasing the enemy's incoming attack for 2 turns) *Bough Breaker (Lvl. 35) (Groot swings his left arm upwards, breaking the enemy's block as well as breaking shield-based abilities like Reflect) *Branching Out (Lvl. 45) (Groot transforms his right arm into a some sort of big rotten tree and smashes the enemy) *Bark Regrowth (Lvl. 50) (Same as Tough Bark, but regerates his health while defending, which now lasts for 4 turns) *Root for Groot (Lvl. 55) (Groot punches his left arm to the ground, summoning big roots to attack one or two enemies) Ultimate Attack *Rocky Raccoon (Requires 100% Magic) (Requires Rocket to activate it. Rocket activates a trap that buries his enemy, then mercilessly beats them with a shovel before throwing a large napalm-bomb on the it) *I am Groot! (Requires 100% Magic) (Requires Groot to activate it. Groot roars and grows bigger, then delivers a series of close range attacks before finish it off with a Groot Slam, then returns to his original size) *Animal Combination (Requires 100% Magic) (Requires both Rocket and Groot to activate it. Groot punches the enemy 6 times, then delivers it with an upward hammerfist, Rocket climbs on his partner and fires a bigger Spitspark that explodes on the enemy, dealing multiple hits with him saying "They don't call me Rocket for nothin'!") Team Attack *Targeting on sight! (Requires 100% Magic and must have Dr. Don and Dr. Dan in the party) (A horde of red and blue targets appearing all over the battlefield with Rocket giving his weapons to Dr. Don and Dr. Dan, then they shoot alot of them with Groot using his Groot Splinter many times while piercing 4 enemies at a time. Rocket then takes out his Gattling Gun (Rock 'n' Roll) and fires in different directions to finish 4 enemies off) Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Tag Team Category:Badass Category:Animal Category:Alien Category:Weapon Weider Category:Marvel Comics